Hello
by animeprincess11
Summary: A death fic. Hilde has died and leave's Duo and their 2 children alone. It's a really short ficlet. R & R please


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing to do with Gundam Wing and the song "Hello" is by Evanescence and belongs to them. Ever notice I use a lot of songs by them. ^^ I just love their songs and they seem to fit in right with my stories. ^^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello i'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello  
  
Duo sat on the swing set watching as his 2 children played on the slide. His eldest son was helping his little sister up the stairs and down the slide. He smiled lightly as the wind blew his braid behind him. He didn't have the heart to tell them that their mother was on the brink of life and death. It was too much for a 5 year old and 2 year old to handle.  
  
Heck, he didn't even know what was going on with her. All he knew is that she had contracted a disease that was thought to be wiped out over 200 years ago.  
  
Duo was brought out of his thoughts when his phone rang. The only reason he was out here is because Quatra and Heero had made him leave and get himself and the kids out.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Duo." It was Heero.  
  
"Hey Heero. How is she doing?"  
  
"She died Duo."  
  
"You must be joking. Please tell me you are joking Heero." Duo pleaded.  
  
"She is dead Duo. She died a few minutes ago. I'm really sorry."  
  
"No no no no no no no no no no................" Duo chanted as he shook his head. "NO! She can't. She can't! Hilde wouldn't leave me alone! She promised me she wouldn't leave unless I wanted her to! I don't want her to go. Andréa needs her. Michael needs her. I need her!" He fell to his knees in the sand.  
  
"There was nothing you could do about it Duo. Her body couldn't handle the disease."  
  
"I know that Heero, but I have to tell the kids. I have to tell them that their mother is dead and that she will never come back. Heck, I couldn't even tell them that she was on her deathbed. Do you understand how difficult this is Heero?"  
  
"I think I need to give you time to calm down Duo. Please Duo, tell them the truth. Bye." Heero hung up with that and Duo shut his phone off and threw it down in the sand.  
  
He pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapped his arms around them and cried. Andréa and Michael came over to Duo's huddle and Andréa put her hand on Duo's arm as she tried to stand on her tiptoes to see through his bangs.  
  
"Why cry Dada?" She asked cutely.  
  
Duo lifted his head up and looked at his daughter. She had her mother's eyes and hair. She looked like a exact clone of Hilde. He let out a sob and sat Indian style before pulling her into a hug. Andréa hugged her 'Dada' with all her might.  
  
If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me i'm not broken  
Hello i'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry  
  
"Dad, what is wrong?" Michael hugged his father from behind. Michael had Duo's hair color and a really pretty mix of Hilde and Duo's eyes. He was also very intelligent for his age.  
  
"I have something I want to tell you two." Duo told them as he brought Michael around to face him. "Mommy is gone. She died."  
  
"Mommy go bye-bye?" Andréa stated. "When be back?"  
  
"Mommy isn't coming back. She is gonna be bye-bye for a very long time."  
  
"Mama.............died?" Michael looked petrified. "She was that sick?"  
  
"Yes. She got a disease that was thought to be wiped out over 200 years ago. Her body couldn't handle what the disease was doing to her. Just be happy that she isn't in anymore pain." He explained to him.  
  
"I want Mommy to come back." Andréa cried.  
  
"We all do sweetheart, we all do." He hugged the both of them again.  
  
Suddenly I know i'm not sleeping  
Hello i'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yes, I know it is short and sweet, but it was just an idea I had to get out of my head. ^_^ Please be sure to tell me what you think, k? 


End file.
